1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of printing a wafer and an associated exposure apparatus.
2. Related Art
In printing a wafer with integrated circuit chips using photolithographic processes, a reticle blind of an exposure apparatus blocks exposure light from reaching portions of the wafer so that the portions of the wafer can be selectively printed. If the reticle blinds are incorrectly positioned, however, the wafer will be incorrectly printed. Thus, there is a need for a method, exposure apparatus, and printed wafer that enables a determination of whether the reticle blind has been correctly positioned within the exposure apparatus.